Columbus Dreams
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: Blaine convinces Kurt to take a road trip to Columbus to see Katy Perry during her California Dreams tour. Includes romantic, spazzy AND dorky Blaine! Also includes romantic, sarcastic, spazzy and bitchy Kurt! KLAINE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Blaine, you _have _to be kidding me." Kurt was standing in front of his boyfriend, mouth slightly agape, eyebrow raised.

"It'll be fun!" Blaine insisted, doing a bizarre (and admittedly cute) dance to the word "fun."

"Driving 92 miles just for one night is not going to be _fun, _it's _going _to be ridiculous," Kurt said, fighting to keep the grin off his face, considering Blaine was still doing the "fun" dance. "Oh, no! No! No no no! Don't you give me that look, Blaine Anderson! We are not driving 92 miles to see Katy Perry at that is _final_!"

Blaine's puppy dog eyes became even more powerful as he said in a whimpering tone, "Don't make me open a can of pout, Kurtie."

Kurt crossed his arms and glared, then, knowing he was going to regret it, hissed, "Fine." Blaine's five-foot-eight frame erupted in cheers and more of the "fun" dance. He leaned in and kissed Kurt happily, to Kurt's shock and amusement.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Blaine shrieked, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud at his dangerously spazzy but dangerously _cute_ boyfriend.

**Yeah, I know, I gots to be workin' on my other stories, but I saw Katy Perry in Milwaukee yesterday, and when she came out and sang "Teenage Dream" it was just like, BAM! Inspiration. And I did some research. She's playing Columbus, OH on September 13th. Columbus is 92 miles from Lima. Chya. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Road Trip

One

Road Trip

"Um, Kurt? We're only going to be gone two days. Do you really need all that stuff?" Blaine asked, trying to say it as kindly as possible.

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy and then stated, "Blaine, I can't skip a day on my moisturizing routine no matter what. You don't want to lean in to kiss me and discover my skin is crunchy and gross, do you?"

Blaine smiled, wrapped around Kurt's waist to pull him closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you no matter how crunchy your skin is," sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"I'm still bringing it," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine on the cheek and stepping back to his luggage.

After a lot of consideration, Kurt decided on one beyond stunning outfit and pajamas, his entire moisturizing collection, iPhone, charger, half his collection of _Vogue _magazines, his hairspray, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and insisted they take his car, considering it was bigger. Blaine had one medium-sized duffle bag with a shirt, jeans, his _Harry Potter _jammies, toothbrush and toothpaste, iPhone, charger, and, most importantly…wait…

"Where's my gel?" Blaine asked, sifting through his bag frantically, looking up at Kurt to see an evil grin across his face. "You didn't."

"I did," he growled menacingly, giving Blaine a wink.

"Fine. I don't get my gel, you don't get your hairspray." Kurt opened his mouth to protest when Blaine touched his pointer finger to the countertenor's lips and said, "Take it or leave it, Hummel."

Kurt glared once again and finally agreed. "Let's get going," he muttered. Blaine took the wheel first and turned on the radio. "I'm Into You" started playing. Kurt smiled and started singing along, to Blaine's surprise.

"You like this song?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's J-Lo, Blaine!" He giggled and continued dancing in his seat, singing, "I'm into you, I'm into you, I'm into you, yeah!"

"So," Blaine said, "how did you convince your dad to let you take this trip?"

Kurt smiled a little sarcastically this time and said, "Well, we can't sleep in the same bed, no driving past ten, I have to answer _every one _of his calls, and no buying food from strangers. Oh, and no PDA."

Blaine sighed in disappointment, then pointed out, "I'm surprised he'd let us int the same hotel room."

"He doesn't want me to be alone. But, and I quote, 'absolutely _no _funny business.'" They laughed for a while together.

"I'm on Main Street, Kurt, where do I turn?"

"Go around the…yeah, like that…onto East Market Street," Kurt instructed, reading off Mapquest on his iPhone.

After a while of driving, Blaine insisted they stop for food. "Let's hit McDonald's!"

"Gross, no!" Kurt exclaimed. "Carbs? Grease? No thank you."

"We'll order you a salad," Blaine compromised, and Kurt agreed.

After a McDonald's stop, they were back on the road, crossing the bridge onto Bellefontaine Avenue. They turned on Harding Highway, and by now Blaine had popped in Darren Criss' _Human _EP. "Who's this?" Kurt asked.

"Darren Criss. He's got this musical theatre company he writes stuff for and he's got one EP out."

"Whoa," Kurt mumbled, probably not intending Blaine to hear, "he's _hot._"

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, taking the case out of his hands and tossing it in the backseat. "Excuse me? Boyfriend?"

"Sorry," Kurt said, giving him a look Kurt hadn't made on purpose but was so adorable it made Blaine's legs turn to jelly. "You're cuter."

They turned onto Bellefontaine Road, Kurt driving now, and therefore being in charge of the radio. Lady Gaga was now playing at a moderate level. Blaine kept his mouth shut about the stupid lyrics and auto-tuning, because Kurt looked and sounded so damn _good _when he sang along, "Don't be a drag, just be a queen, whether you're broke, or ever-green!" in his "Gaga" voice, which included the occasional growl that drove Blaine to near insanity.

After a while of Gaga, Kurt switched to the Beatles, to Blaine's secret relief, and they sang along to "Helter Skelter," and they screamed in their best British accents, "I'VE GOT BLISTAS ON MAH FINGAS!" and burst into giggles.

They reached the hotel, _The Fairfield Inn, _and Kurt gasped. "Blaine. This place is…_amazing._"

"It'dnt it?" Blaine said with a huge grin on his face. Kurt pulled him in for a hug before they'd even gotten inside. When they saw their room? Kurt grabbed both sides of Blaine's face and pressed their lips together, pulling him into a hug at the same time. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, Kurt around Blaine's waist, and they almost forgot they had to be at the concert arena in two hours.

Their room had two beds, side by side, that were _beyond _super-cozy, a flat-screen TV with mahogany furniture, a huge bathroom (to Kurt's excessive delight), and free internet with a brochure for take-out. "This is so much better than what I thought we'd be stuck with," Kurt squealed.

"Let's go see some Katy Perry!" Blaine exclaimed, and Kurt grinned hugely and - but if ever brought up he'd deny it - joined Blaine in a slightly more spazzy reprise of the "fun" dance, involving flailing your arms above your head and kicking your legs out to your sides.

**Spazzy Klaine! Am I the only one who adores this? And I know Kurt is usually all bitchy and wearing that mask, but I feel like with Blaine he takes it off, don't you? **

**I think what I'm going to do with this story is have each section of their trip be a chapter. Hence, Chapter One: Road Trip. Up next? Concert.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Concert

Two

Concert

"AAAHHH!" Blaine screamed for about the fiftieth time within the hour. He _might've _dipped into his parent's funds the _teeniest _bit for this trip. But who cares? They were in section F3. Just in case you aren't familiar, that's _right in front. _Literally _right in front. _Well, maybe a little off to the side, but still.

"Blaine, you need to calm down," Kurt demanded, but he was giggling himself. While he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was pretty excited. Not as excited as Blaine was, who was now running up to the "tour shirts" stand with Kurt in tow like a five-year old boy, but excited nonetheless.

"Really, Blaine? _Really_?" Kurt exclaimed, looking down at Blaine's shirt. It was bright pink, and in bright blue bubble letters read, "I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK!" with "pea" and "cock" on two separate lines. He still couldn't wipe the grin off his face, however, seeing his boyfriend standing there in that shirt with that goofy grin on his face.

They made their way to their seats, and when they were there, Blaine reached out and touched the stage, then retracted his hands and giggled like a teenage girl. The opening act(s) were good, but long. After a while, Kurt could see Blaine getting antsy. Finally, the lights dimmed. Kurt covered his ears daintily as the crowd erupted, as did his boyfriend, shrieking, "WHOOO!" and jumping up and down in his seat. A video began playing on the big screens, and before they knew it, Katy was on stage, singing the first lines of "Teenage Dream." Kurt smiled, remembering the song that Blaine had practically serenaded him with when they first met. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder once he had settled down a bit.

She began singing "Hummingbird Heartbeat," and hearing the words for the first time, Kurt couldn't help but think of Blaine, who was now singing along.

A girl dressed as a slot machine came out while Katy was speaking, and Blaine squeezed his hand tighter, apparently knowing what was coming next. "This is Slut," she said, and Kurt gasped, as did the slot machine. "No, Slot. S-l-o-t, not s-l-_u_-t." She paused, then added, "You are a slut, though," to which Kurt did laugh despite himself. "And she's got a really cool party trick, you guys wanna see?" She supposedly pressed a button on the slot machine and it began shaking and making "slot" noises, and the crowd went wild for reasons Kurt couldn't fathom. Then he understood when the rest of the music started. He looked over at Blaine, who was belting out the lyrics.

"_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_" Blaine turned to Kurt with a look on his face that could only be described as childish joy.

She started singing a song Kurt didn't recognize but immediately disliked once she got to the chorus. At the end the dancers gave Katy a bite of their giant brownie and Kurt couldn't help but think of all the _carbs _a brownie that size would have in it.

Another song started that caused a bright red blush to spread across the countertenor's face.

"_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock!_" Suddenly Kurt understood his boyfriend's shirt. Blaine, having apparently lost all self control, turned to Kurt and started singing along playfully, taking Kurt's hands and dancing him around with him.

"_Word on the street you've got somethin' to show me, me,_

_magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_

_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_

_Come on baby, let me see, what you hiding underneath._"

"You are so disgusting!" Kurt squealed as Blaine spun him around in a circle and continued singing along, urging Kurt to follow his lead.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" he said over the music, and Kurt shook his head, but the smile on his face was practically permanent at this point. Blaine shot him puppy dog eyes and Kurt eventually agreed, and they sang the pre-chorus together. Blaine was taken aback. "How do you know this song?"

Kurt simply winked and sang, "_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop actin' like a bee-otch. Imma peace out if you don't give me the pay off, c'mon baby let me see, what you hidin' underneath._"

The song ended and Katy walked downstage in a gorgeous Old-Hollywood esque dress. "I don't know what that brownie did to me," she started, "but it sure feels _good._" The crowd erupted and Kurt felt Blaine's hand slip into his. "Is it alright if I get a little bit _sexual_?" she slurred, and Kurt's eyes widened and cheeks became even redder. He turned to Blaine who was shifting in his seat.

The two managed to get through that experience. Katy brought an attractive guy on stage and she kissed his cheek and she did the same. Then, she began singing a song that Kurt found himself vaguely remembering from somewhere…

"_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_," she sang at a much slower tempo then the original, "_I got so brave drink in hand, lost my discretion._"

She sang the first verse and sped it up at the chorus and Kurt saw Blaine with a look on his face that said, "please don't make the connection, _please _don't make the connection…"

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry Chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._" A smile spread across Kurt's face as the chorus continued. He linked his hand once more with Blaine's.

After _I Kissed A Girl _she performed a song Kurt wasn't familiar with, but in which Blaine sang all the lyrics, even the ones about "foreplay" and the f-bomb.

Finally, a song Kurt knew all the lyrics to and liked. E.T. began and Kurt found himself singing along with Blaine.

"_You're from a whole 'nother world, a different dimension, you open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_!"

After that song she sang two others Kurt didn't know but found himself enjoying. Then, she slowed it down a bit and began singing the third song that night that caused Kurt's mind to drift to Blaine. And not just because he was singing all the lyrics softly in Kurt's ear the entire time.

"_Cuz I know you're out there, and your, your love came for me. It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me, you'll see. Just like the movies, that's how it will be. Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending. It's not like movies, but that's how it will be. When he's the one, you'll come undone, and your world will stop spinning. And it's just the beginning._"

Kurt turned to Blaine the same time Blaine turned to Kurt. Kurt noticed (and wouldn't called him overly-emotional and cheesy had he not been doing the exact same thing) that Blaine's eyes were glimmering slightly with tears that hadn't yet fallen. Without thinking they leaned in and pressed their lips together, not caring who saw or who cared.

"Awwww," Katy cooed, and it took them a while to notice she was looking directly at them.

Kurt and Blaine's hands stayed linked the entire remainder of the show.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" The curtain closed and Kurt immediately started towards the exit.

"My feet are killing me!" Blaine laughed, and Kurt turned to face him, but said nothing. He attempted a glare but ended up giggling with his boyfriend.

They made their way out of the crowd and to Kurt's car. As they were driving home, Blaine couldn't stop gushing. "And then with the cartoons and the karaoke…it was totally awesome!"

"I know, Blaine, I was there too, remember?" The taller boy said, trying to sound sarcastic but his smile had become permanent at this point.

"Thank you so much for going with me, Kurt," Blaine said, "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have spent it with. I love you, you know? More than anything else in the whole wide world. More than Harry Potter."

"And I love you more than anything else on the planet, including _Wicked_," Kurt responded, and he had to remember that he was supposed to keeping his eyes on the road.

**I know it took a while to update, but, you know…I don't really have an excuse. :(**

**I'm sorry if I rushed through this chapter. I picked the moments I thought had the best Klaine potential and just put those in. :D Plus, I just wanted Katy Perry to acknowledge the existence of Klaine at some point. **

**And yes, the bit after **_**Not Like The Movies **_**is incredibly cheesy, but hey, who doesn't love cheese? **

**I just played off what I saw in the videos of her concerts and I what I remembered myself. I hope you enjoyed reading, the next chapter will be when they get back to the hotel, and the one following that will be driving back home. **

**And, in case you were curious, those "I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK!" shirts are real. I saw a dude wearing one at the concert I went to. And another guy with peacock feathers sticking out of the back of his pants. O.O **

**Until next time! *lessthanthree* **


	4. Hotel

Hotel

The boys finally made it back to the hotel, and once they got to the room, Kurt immediately ran to the bed closest to the bathroom. "Dibs!" he called, jumping onto the bed and landing on his back, exhaling slowly, causing Blaine to suddenly become incredibly interested in untying his shoelaces.

Blaine was nervous. He had exactly two weaknesses in the entire world: 1) romance, and 2) Kurt. _Especially _when he started pulling the whole "that's turning you on? I had no idea!" card. Which he was doing right now. And it was working.

Kurt was nervous. He didn't want to disappoint his dad, but each time he snuck another glance at his gorgeous boyfriend, it became less and less likely they would be sleeping separately. He had exactly two weaknesses in the entire world: 1) makeovers, and 2) Blaine. _Especially _since he'd left the gel at home and had decided to march around without a shirt on.

"Blaine, put some clothes on!" Kurt said, trying to make it sound like he was irritated, but it really coming out more like begging. Because he was.

"I do have clothes on," Blaine protested, gesturing towards his jeans. Kurt could've sworn he saw a smirk.

"Fine, put a shirt on!" he shouted, despite that being the last thing he wanted to happen. He avoided looking at his boyfriend's bare chest, staring intently at his take-out menu and twiddling on his iPhone. The flustered boy snuck one look and immediately regretted it. _Think about Dad, think about Dad, think about Dad…_He became entirely repulsed at himself at the images that entered his mind when he glanced again at his shirtless boyfriend. Mentally cursing those damn pamphlets, he got up off his bed and went into the bathroom, carrying his moisturizing tools with him. He inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to calm down his evil teenage hormones.

Blaine knew he was getting Kurt in a state he saw on only a few rare occasions. Before they were together, looking back, he'd seen him heartbroken, in giggly-teenage girl mode, and embarrassed. Once they got together, he'd seen a much different side to Kurt. When he kissed him the first time, he saw innocent, "did that really just happen?" Kurt. When they kissed the _second _time, he saw "yes, it did happen and I want more" Kurt. Which, by the way, was _incredibly _hot. But he'd only seen flustered Kurt a few times. And that was one of his favorites. But only if he caused it, of course.

Kurt sighed, using the counter to support him for he was seriously nervous he was going to fall over. "You can do this," he whispered, staring down his reflection as if it would give him more courage. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back into the room, only to be met by his boyfriend who was yes, still shirtless, and currently - though his naive conscience tried to avoid it, his teenage hormones wouldn't let it go - bending over in front of his suitcase.

"You're serious?" Blaine chuckled, standing up and turning to face Kurt.

"I was just getting my toothbrush," he said with a smile. "Have you decided what bed you're going to sleep in?"

_Whichever one you are. _"Not…specifically," he said, pulling at his clothes awkwardly. "Have you?" Blaine shook his head, the almost smug smile still planted on his face. He moved past Kurt to get in the bathroom, and Kurt marched over to the bed on the far side of the room, slowly reaching down to pull his pajamas from his suitcase. He'd decided against the bed closest to the bathroom merely because…well, he wasn't sure. It was harder to avoid a shirtless Blaine clad in only a pair of gray sweatpants when he got out? Yes, that was it.

After pulling out his pj's and realizing Blaine was still occupying the restroom, he sat and deliberated his next move. He could just change out here, it wasn't like he and Blaine weren't comfortable around each other…

Slowly, as slowly as possible, Kurt began to remove layer after layer of his ensemble, whispering reassuring things to himself. Once he got down to merely his undershirt and jeans was when the real panic set in. _Maybe I'll just sleep in my jeans. Finn does it all the time. _

_Are you crazy? You'll wrinkle them! _Kurt sighed. _I'm having an argument with myself over whether or not to sleep in my jeans. _Somehow, he mustered up the courage to unbuckle them, planning to rip them off as fast as possible. This proved to be rather impossible judging by the fact his pants were so tight they had to be practically _peeled _off. Finally, they were removed, and he jumped into his McKinley sweatpants as fast as humanly possible. He let out a breath of relief and fell back on the bed, directing his focus to the ceiling.

A cough interrupted his serenity and he turned to see Blaine standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "Um, hi," he said awkwardly, and Kurt was on his feet in a second.

"Blaine," he exclaimed, "were you _watching _me _change_?"

"Oh, god, no!" Blaine replied quickly. "No, I just - I thought you might want to use the bathroom. For, y'know, skincare purposes?"

* * *

><p>Once Kurt was done with his moisturizing routine, it was time to pick who would sleep where. "Um, flip a coin?"<p>

Kurt nodded. "Heads," he said, still slightly on edge from…well, everything.

"Tails." Blaine surveyed the two beds before picking the one closest to the door. "This way I can fight off any burglars that happen to come in," he joked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, I'm sure a burglar would tremble with fear at a hobbit sporting a Harry Potter t-shirt and unicorn slippers," Kurt teased, earning himself a playful shove from his boyfriend.

Blaine climbed into bed slightly more relaxed, smiling at Kurt lying in the bed a few feet from him. He rolled over and shut his eyes, all ready to dream dreams of cotton candy and blue hair when the first crack of thunder rolled through the night. He immediately stiffened, hoping it was just passing through and wouldn't get any worse.

It did. Before long rain was smacking the windows and thunder was shaking the hotel every four seconds. Blaine shivered under his covers; he positively _resented _thunderstorms. He knew it was childish and immature and he was _seventeen _for crying out loud, but he couldn't help it. "Kurt," he whispered. No response. "Kurt," he tried again, louder this time. Nothing.

Carefully, quietly, he crawled out of bed and tip-toed across the room. Lifting the sheets as gently as he could, trying not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend who was somehow even more beautiful while dreaming, he slipped into bed with Kurt. And that was all it took for his eyes to open slowly, clouding over with confusion as he took in the scene. "Blaine?" he said groggily. "What are you doing?"

"It's thundering," he said as innocently as possible, and Kurt just couldn't refuse him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, closing his eyes again and in a second Blaine was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've decided I need to get to work, dammit. I have this story idea that just won't leave me alone, but I can't start another one until I finish the rest. And even though I was completely uninspired while writing this chapter, here it is. Hope it isn't too atrocious. <strong>


End file.
